


How to Train Your Werewolf

by microwave



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Halloween Challenge, Werewolf Thor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: ...or simply don't, werewolves can't be trained.////The biggest secret of Asgardian royal family: Prince Thor was born with wolf blood....and this secret has just been discovered by me, the youngest apprentice of master Strange.////It's just me or my dog is behaving like A WOLF?////Happy Halloween!!





	How to Train Your Werewolf

我是一名魔法师，住在阿斯加德王国以北十公里的悬崖边上。

小房子的前任屋主也是一名法师，说阿斯加德对于我们这种人来说太难混了，他必须得换个地方生存。

不过，我买下这里的时候，他似乎对我隐瞒了很多事。

比如，厨房和厕所里各住着一个鬼魂。

比如，月圆之夜会有狼人跑上来嚎叫。

鬼魂倒是还好，混熟了以后他们就不再趁我不注意往我汤里加盐或者偷走卫生纸了。

毕竟鬼魂生前也是体面人。

更讨厌的是……狼人。

真的！很！烦人！很吵就算了，我的小花园每次都被狼爪子踩个稀巴烂。

你根本没有办法和狂化的动物讲道理。

我翻遍了魔法书，寻找驱逐狼人的咒语。未果。

后来为了法术研究，我跑到集市上买了一只黑猫。

黑猫到家里来以后，狼人扰民的问题居然自动消失了。

啊，果然猫狗之间水火不容吗。

我还想养一只狗来作伴呢。

——因为小黑猫整天神神秘秘的，吃完东西就跑不理人，好气。

没想到这天真让我捡到一只狗子。

不对，它是自己送上门来的。

夜幕刚刚降临，我还在地下室炼药。

住在阿斯加德什么都好，就是在这个国度里面一切银器使用都是被禁止的。

而很多魔法药剂需要用银器盛放，我在考虑要不要写信让老师寄一些过来给我。

虽然被发现会惹上麻烦，但我住得这么远离尘嚣，小心一点应该没关系。

这时候我发现少了一株草药，于是上楼去小花园里找。

我一出门就看到了花园的中央趴着一团黑影。

我怕得要命。可是法师怎么能怕黑夜呢？老师知道了又要骂我了。

我靠近了，发觉那是一坨活物。魔法师的视觉让我在黑暗中辨认出生物的轮廓。

好像是一只狗狗诶。体型那么庞大的狗，居然趴在那里嘤嘤，还把我的花全吃了。

我想偷偷绕到它身后再接近它，没想到一下子被它发现了。

它从地上一跃而起，发出幽幽绿光的眼睛警觉地盯着我，喉咙里发出闷吼声，像是一种警告。

这时候我才发现有什么不对劲。这只犬类的前腿受了伤，伤势狰狞我隔着这么远都看得一清二楚。

它的爪子摩擦沙土发出细细簌簌的声音，好像随时要扑过来的样子。我紧张得手心泛湿，决定尝试和犬类沟通一下。

“喂，你受伤了吧？”我举起双手放在它能看见的地方，表示我没有恶意，“你吃了我的魔花，应该止血了。幸好我最近在学的是治疗术，不然你现在可能拉肚子把魂拉出来了。”

犬类钉在原地看我。

月亮升起了。它灰白相间的毛发在银色的月光下笼上了一层细密的微光。

我不知道狗狗有没有它们的审美标准，但是以我一个人类法师的眼光看来——真是好帅的一只狗啊。

“我帮你包扎一下吧，不然拖着这么重的伤回森林里去是好不了的呀。”

它没有动。但是我感觉到那种杀人的气势减弱了一些。

我壮着胆子上前，蹲下来，把手伸到它的鼻子前。这是要让它熟悉一下我的味道。

很好，它没有咬我，而是用鼻尖蹭了蹭我的手背。

我也顺势摸了摸它的头毛，硬硬的有点扎手。

“那边是我的房子，跟我来吧？”我站了起来，转身往家走，不确定它会不会真的跟上来。

我走出一段路，没听见后面有脚步声，我回头一看，才发现它还蹲在原地。

好吧，看来还是不相信我。不过没把我吃了已经是很好心了。

后半夜，我陷入了梦乡。

屋子附近有一只大得吓人的狗并没有影响我的睡眠质量，我是被猫咪的惨叫声吵醒的。

猫的叫声实在刺耳，还伴随着东西打碎的声音。

我不得不下楼查看一番。只见猫咪在屋内乱窜，好像要寻找逃出去的路一样。

我打开了窗户，猫咪闻到室外空气的清香，像子弹一样从缝里钻了出去，再也不见影子。

啊？？我的猫咪怎么就这样跑了？

我打开门想看看猫跑去了哪个方向，却被门口趴着的大狗吓得大叫了起来。

它也被我的尖叫吓到了似的，喉咙里发出呜呜的声音。

我惊魂未定地蹲下来，问它要不要进来。

狗狗果断擦着我身体挤进了屋。

直到它进了屋我才意识到这只犬类的体型真是大得惊人，比我见过任何狗和狼都要大上一圈，我的小屋被它挤得几乎没有空位了。

它在屋里转了一圈，停在一个角落，嗅来嗅去，然后叼出来一块垫子。

那是我的小黑猫睡觉的垫子。

“我的宠物被你吓跑了诶！真是的。”

它不理我，回到火炉前，一仰头，垫子落进了火堆里，马上化为了灰烬。

“喂——”我知道有些动物有很强的领地意识，但也不需要这样吧？

总之，我帮它包扎了伤口。

失去了一只宠物不算什么，我从此就多了一个主人。

——没错，我被一只狗压榨了。

犬类似乎有它自己的行为逻辑。

有一天它不知从哪叼了一朵鲜红的玫瑰花回来。

我特别开心，狗子终于懂事了。

……结果晚上就发现它跑到我床上去了。

那么小个床，趴个庞然大物在上面，床腿看起来马上就要崩断了的样子。

真是得寸进尺！我得重新树立主人的威严，让它知道家里谁说了算才行。

我呵斥着把它赶了出去。

结果还是在我床单上留下一股犬类臭烘烘的味道。

可恶，以后要多给它洗澡了。

我太迟才意识到，我对猫咪的真是误会大了。

猫不理人没关系啊！至少不会像狗这样……拆家。

我每天回家狗狗都要扑上来疯狂闻我，好像要确认我是不是原装的一样。

狗狗脾气很臭，我叫它什么名字它都生气，叫它狗狗更是要发疯。

我出门到森林里采个果实，回来就发现家里没有一样完好的东西了。

要命的是，这次它把我要交给老师的作业给吃了。

老师在别的国度游历，但是还不忘派信鸽来收作业。

要不是我及时制止，那只停在窗边的小鸽子恐怕也要被它一口吞掉了。

“拜托。这个……这个真的不能吃。我，我等等去森林里给你打只大的行吗？”

我把小鸽子护在身后，看着狗狗的口水滴到了地上，祈祷最好不要一时激动把我也吃了QAQ。

狗狗高冷地哼一声，转头走了。

我抽出一张羊皮卷给老师写信，大意是对不起老师我的作业真的被狗吃了，我真是糟糕的学生。

写完了以后我跑到狗子旁边，举起它爪子在上面按了一个爪印，然后卷好羊皮纸塞进了鸽子腿上的圆筒。

完了，我又笨又不交作业，搞不好老师真的生气以后就不要我了。

我急得眼圈红红的。

这大怪兽又突然很识相地跑过来卖萌，舔我的手和膝盖。

行吧，谁让妈咪疼你。

我揉揉它头顶的毛，“我去打猎了。”

今天运气很不好。

森林里的动物像约好了似的都不出来了，我游荡了半天也没遇到一只。

眼看天色渐晚，我想着最好趁城里市集还没有散，去买一些肉给狗子吃。

我真的很久没进城了。听路人聊天，最近似乎发生了什么大事。

“王子被一只巨狼一口吞掉了？就在庆典上？当着所有臣民的面？”我不可置信地重复着我听到的信息。

“没错，是邪恶的女巫指使的。奥丁国王也中了巫术昏迷了。”

我深吸一口气，想到了家里那只大得惊人的狗狗。

应该不会吧，它不是狼，是一只狗啊？？

我马上带着新鲜的肉往家里赶，满脑子都是问题，更多的是害怕。

狗狗啊狗狗，你不会真的把王子吃了吧QAQ？

我们会惹上麻烦的。

才刚靠近悬崖，我就注意到，小屋被一群穿着铠甲骑着马拿着闪亮武器的人包围了起来。

啊，狗狗不会怎么样吧？我在原地犹豫了片刻，那边的人已经注意到我了。

我转头要跑，被一棍子敲晕了脑袋。

醒来以后，我就已经身在王国的监狱了。

“为什么抓我！”我隔着牢门向侍卫大喊。

没人理我，我继续喊。

终于有人不耐烦了，“你使用巫术谋杀王子，还要狡辩吗？”

“我没有谋杀王子啊我都不认识他！！”

“从你家搜出的魔法物品怎么解释？”

“我是法师啊！正经的法师！卡玛泰姬学派！不信你们去问斯特兰奇法师！！”

“不认识。闭嘴。你不想在下周之前就死掉吧？”

“你们要怎么处理我？？”

“和所有女巫一样，火刑。”

我喊得筋疲力尽，一屁股坐在牢房地上。

怎么会这样，连审都不审的吗？就这么急着抓个人来判刑？他们把我的狗子怎么样了？我补完的作业还没有交啊？老师会想起我来吗？

入狱第五天晚上，是一个月圆之夜。

月光澄明，我无法入睡。自从进来以后我就几乎没有合眼过。知道几天后自己就即将长眠，你还会在乎这几天的睡眠吗？

我好多天没有进食了，也许是真的想在行刑之前把自己饿死，毕竟怎么样都没有被活活烧死来得痛苦。

迷迷糊糊之间我似乎听到了远方传来的一声可怖的狼嚎。

过了一会，有一道影子在窗前一闪而过。

我以为是幻觉。

监狱所在的塔楼有几百米高，下面是护城河，不可能有人类能爬得上来的。

我正这么想着，下一刻，我所在牢房的石头墙倒塌了，发出惊人的巨响。是被什么东西打穿的。

我本以为是炮弹，结果定睛一看，有一个巨大的人影背着月光站在缺口处。

不，那不是一个人类。

它有着狼的脸部和尾巴，眼里泛着红光，有力的四肢确实能让它一拳打穿石墙，那可怕的爪子可能有九英寸长。

人是不可能长成这样的。

我爬起来，尖叫着拍打着牢门，希望有人来救救我。

然后我被抓住领子拎了起来。

“别叫，抱紧。”怪物开口，是一个男人的声音。

生存本能让我死死的搂住了他。

他抱着我走到缺口前，往下一跃。

啊啊啊啊啊，我要死啦。

我跟着他一起下坠。

他尖利的爪子刺进石头里，在城墙上留下三条痕迹，减缓了下落速度。

快掉进河面的时候，他用力一蹬城墙，我们居然直接飞过了护城河。

我们在河对面的草地上一滚，终于停了下来。

看着离我不到四英寸的那张狼脸，我好怕啊。

“我……”可是话没说完我就失去了意识。

火光照映得我眼睛发疼。

我睁开眼睛，发现这是一个山洞。篝火把狼人的影子投在了石壁上，显得更加巨大了。

“狗子，你是我的狗子吗？？”我用手肘撑起上半身，努力想看清他。

“不许叫我狗！”他站了起来，立在脑袋上的狼耳朵几乎碰到山洞顶，“你知道其他敢叫我狗的人都怎么样了吗？”

我猛烈摇摇头，“我不是很想知道。”但是有个东西我无法忽视，“可是你的尾巴……”

他转过头去，看到了正在不自觉疯狂摇动的尾巴。他咒骂了一声，羞愤地一把抓住。

“你好像和其他的狼人不一样。”我见过好多狼人，它们大多数没有神智，只会听从本能，而面前的狼人居然还能和我对话。

“我想办法恢复了一些神智，但是我不知道能保持多久。”

他侧过身，我看到他的手臂上的伤。正是我替他包扎过的位置，上面还缠着好几圈绷带。

“上面有你的味道。我不知道为什么，你的味道能让我保持清醒。”他向我走进了两步。

我紧张地往后退了一些，“你有名字吗，狼先生？”

“索尔。”

“你该不会刚好和被狼杀死的王子同名？”

“什么鬼。我就是索尔王子。”

“靠。”我没忍住，“你是被什么东西变成这样的吗？”

狼人，或者说索尔王子，叹了一口气，“我生下来是这个样子。母后怀我的时候被施了诅咒，所以我每逢满月就会被唤醒狼血。父王和母后替我瞒了这么多年，是海拉的阴谋把我暴露在了众人面前。”

“谁是海拉？”

“我同父异母的姐姐，奥丁国王的私生女。海拉觉得她比我更有资格成为这个国家的王。”

“我听说奥丁国王陛下也出了事。”

“没错，也是海拉做的。海拉喜欢用女巫的借口铲除异己，但自己才是最大的巫术使用者。”

“她为什么要杀我？”

“她需要一个会法术的人背下所有罪名。”

“噢。”我挠挠头，“她是怎么知道我修行法术的？”

“那只黑猫。”

我这才恍然大悟。好气啊，居然利用可爱的小猫咪欺骗我感情。

“那你现在怎么办呢？躲在这里等着变回去再找她算账？”

“我变不回人了，只能变回狼。”

“你这么强，干嘛不直接杀回皇宫找海拉？”

“哪有那么简单。”他来回踱步，尾巴拖到了地上，“连炮火都打不穿我的皮肤，但只要一根银丝就能杀死我。你可能注意到了，在阿斯加德你找不到一样银器。你猜这些银器都在哪里？”

如果奥丁真的把所国银器都收缴进宫的话，海拉现在手上有一城堡能杀死他的武器。“我的天呐，狗狗……啊不，索尔，有什么我能帮上忙的吗？也许我能流进皇宫帮你查探下情况。”

“不需要。你在这里对我来说就是帮了大忙了。”

“什么？”我感觉到一股危险的气息逼近。索尔突然以一种正常生物难以达到的速度扑了过来，我被一股力量死死困住了，他的尖爪子刺破了我的衣服，在我皮肤上留下血痕。狼尖利的牙就抵在我喉咙上，我随便一动他好像就会咬断我脖子。

什么嘛，装模作样地和我聊了半天，原来还是要吃我吗？

我都来不及震惊了，死亡就离我这么这么近，有一瞬间我觉得灵魂已经飘出了肉体。

生死边缘的我听见了冷焰火燃烧的嘶嘶声，下一刻我身上的狼人就接了一击，飞了出去，重重砸在墙上。

我掉在了地上，顾不上疼痛，回头一看，啊，是令人安心的传送门。

我的老师安然淡定地从圆圈中踏了出来，攻击的手势还没有收起。

他看都没看我一眼，路过我的身边，走向了狼人。

“斯特兰奇，久仰大名。”索尔还躺在墙下，龇牙咧嘴。

老师优雅地一点头，但是没有要收起防御姿态的意思，“Prince Thor。”

“看来你认识我。”

“您名声在外。”

“希望是一些好话。”索尔缓缓爬起来，拍掉毛沾上的泥土，“我需要你的帮助。”

“如果是这样，您大可以用一些更符合礼数的方式来请我，而不是……”老师瞥了我一眼，“而不是虐待我徒弟。”

“真的很对不起，但是我不能等了。我已经有了详细的计划，只差你点头同意了。”

斯特兰奇挑了挑眉，收起了法术，表示愿闻其详。

法师和狼人在山洞门口谈了很久，我在篝火旁试图用蹩脚的治疗术愈合身上的伤口，弄得自己哇哇大叫。

过了一会，老师走了进来，叫了我的名字，“你先回去吧，我和索尔王子还有事。”

“为什么您说得那么轻松，而我觉得好可怕啊。真的不会有麻烦吗？”

“如果后天晚上之前我还没有看到你的作业，你会知道什么是麻烦的。”

我马上撒腿往家跑。

两天过去了，没听到阿斯加德传来的任何消息。但我没忘老师的叮嘱，召唤了小鸽子把作业交给了它。

我真的太担心了，好想跑进城里看看是怎么回事。可是我知道去了多半会给老师和索尔王子添乱。

还是耐心等待吧。

我看着空空的屋子，孤独感充满了心头。曾经差点猫狗双全的我，怎么就落得只剩下一地狗毛呢……啊不，是狼毛啊。

过了将近一周，才有一位身着银色铠甲的骑士来敲了门。

他说，我被召进皇宫了。

为什么还是没人告诉我发生了什么？而且我也没有一套像样的衣服？

最后我还是穿了卡玛泰姬的法师袍。

进了城以后，我才听说王子回来了，打败了企图谋害国王的真正的女巫。

哇，看来他们成功了。

老师站在皇宫门口等我。

“作业我看了，有进步，继续努力。”没想到老师他还能抽出时间看我作业，不亏是斯特兰奇。

什么嘛，这个时候也不煽情一下吗？我差点以为再也见不到他了呢。

奥丁国王虽然苏醒了，但身体还没有恢复过来。

接见我的是王子殿下本人。

索尔穿着缀满珍贵宝石的华美衣服，坐在高高的王座上。

这是我第一次见到他的人类形态，他和任何童话故事里的王子一样英俊帅气。

不同的是那些优雅的王子内心里可不是一匹狼。

说起来，心爱的狗子变成人还变成王子这种事……冲击还是有点大啊。

我还是很喜欢你啊。

这话可以对狗子说，对着王子还是别妄想了。

“陪我走走？”王子说道。

我们走进了城堡花园。

同样被称作花园，这一个和我那个根本不是来着一个世界的。

他是想让我更清楚意识到我们之间差别有多大吗？

“我和斯特兰奇商量了一下，决定把魔法加入阿斯加德基础教育。”

“挺好的。”我心不在焉。

“所以斯特兰奇最近都会留在阿斯加德，帮忙建立魔法教学体系。”

“那我大概什么也帮不上，我真的太笨了。”我耸耸肩想着用什么理由开溜比较好。

待在他身边太让我难过了。

“你嘛……”他突然停下了脚步，“也不是完全帮不上。”

他靠近了我，把鼻子埋到我脖颈间深吸了一口气。

“你知道了阿斯加德皇室的秘密，你以为我会让你就这样走掉吗？”

“那等你变成狼就吃掉我呗。”

“我有更好的办法。既然你能让我清醒……”索尔突然将我用力搂进怀里，“不如你就留下来训我身体里的狼吧。”

🎃the end of part one🎃


End file.
